


The Art of Love and War

by Archangel_dare



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War and women were no stranger to Tygra; he knew them both well. But he had little experience with a woman who knew the games of a war not fought on the battlefield and played for far much higher price than earning any advance to position of a prince's wife or Lion-O's queen for good services rendered. She was a prized woman well worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke and death filled his sensitive nose causing his whiskers to twitch at the unwelcoming scent. Chimneys of fire and smoke rose from behind the city walls to the heavens filling the skies and blocking out the sun. In his tent, Tygra, 1st prince of Thundera, spoke with his most trusted generals on a strategy to end the siege of Savannis. Long months had seen his soldiers long away from their families and homes, and Tygra was eager to end the bloodshed without costing more lives. He stood leaning over his desk and listened while his generals offered their advice.

"A few months more and Cheetan will have to surrender, or risk destroying his entire kingdom; the king is not a crazed fool that he would risk everything, knowing only their cats would be wiped out from a continued struggle." Panthro announced his thinking to the prince.

"If the damned cheetah was no crazed fool, then he wouldn't have attacked a Thunderan outpost to begin this accursed war in the first place." Grune argued haughtily. Tygra couldn't stop the smirk that claimed his lips as he took a drink of agave wine and raised an eyebrow at Panthro waiting for his response. Panthro shot a glare at his friend and fellow general then looked back to his prince and also friend.

"Cub," Tygra's eyebrows raised higher at the playful nickname Panthro and Grune had bestowed upon him when he first began training with them as a young cub ready to make his mark on the world. In the presence of others Panthro would never address his superior so familiarly, but among trusted friends, he claimed such honor. "Attacking Savannis head on would be an unfavorable strategy. Even if we could blow enough holes in their walls with the Thundertanks, they would still hold the high ground and we would be as defenseless as a new born kitten, a strategy I know you are never in favor of."

Tygra considered the wisdom in Panthro's words. He never favored a frontal assault if he could more easily use stealth to subdue an enemy, and the foolishness and cost of attacking from the low ground was the first thing he learned in his military strategy lessons, but he wanted to see this war over and his men returned home. He looked down at the map showing their position relative to that of the walled fortress of Savannis and picked up an ivory war piece to twiddle it between his fingers, a thinking habit of his. He looked around his tent at the parchment maps and letters, battle hardened armor, and other trinkets brought from home and weighed his options. A frontal attack would cost more lives than he wanted to lose, but the siege was already taking a toll on the spirits of his men, short of a victory or requesting female camp followers from Thundera, the morale would continue to decline: a dangerous thing in war.

"General Lynx-O, what do you think?" Tygra asked the old lynx who had trained him in the arts of stealth on the battle field. Though Grune and Panthro were good friends and well-respected mentors, Tygra had always found himself more drawn to Lynx-O's expertise. As the general was about to speak, the flaps of Tygra's tent were opened slightly.

"Apologies for the interruption, my Prince, but there is a messenger from King Cheetan." The infantry soldier nodded to the cloaked figure beside him. Tygra nodded to the soldier, who led the person closer before disappearing back out of the tent. Grune, Lynx-O, and Panthro stood to the sides of the tent while Tygra walked around his desk and leaned back on the center of it.

"I would know the form of the messenger sent from the king." Tygra addressed the form who seemed to take a deep breath before placing their hands at their hood and pulling it back to reveal a pretty face and mesmerizing eyes the color of a tangerine sunset with flecks of gold dancing in the daylight. She stared at him boldly but her fear was belayed in the slight tremor of her hands. A predatory smirk rested on his lips and he let his eyes fall quickly to the clasp of her cloak then back up to her eyes. She released a scoff and rolled her eyes but unclasped her cloak and let it drop to the floor. Tygra leaned his head back a little and ran his tongue over his canines as he appraised her. From what he could tell, she had long blonde hair unbound, meaning she probably wasn't a warrior because so much hair flying had to impede her running speeds. Her body was clad in a light and dark brown top and shorts which showed off her goddess blessed figure. Like all cheetahs, she had a slim, muscled stomach and powerful thighs and calves that told of hours of running and training. Her arms were toned as well, telling him that she had some training with weights and perhaps weapons. The top she wore barely seemed to cover her bountiful breasts, and Tygra found himself hardening at the thought of their movements while she ran and wondered how they would do so as she rode him…or moved beneath him; he wasn't picky when it came to bed sport.

"I didn't know Savannis soldiers wore such garments for war." He flashed her a brilliant smile to which she made no reply.

"I am not a soldier of Savannis." Her voice was filled with a huskiness that he was sure was meant to entice a cat to his doom. She tipped her chin up and Tygra saw a fire in her eyes that seemed to be barely kept at bay.

"Then for once your king chooses the right type of message to send to Thundera." Tygra joked and heard the stifled laugh of Panthro. The woman turned her icy glare on Panthro who promptly straightened.

"I am Cheetara, daughter of Cheetan and princess of Savannis." She locked her jaw and tilted her chin up, giving a haughty glare to all informing them that she clearly thought they were beneath her.

'Oh yeah, this one has fire in her,' Tygra thought, and he liked it. "Leave us." Tygra directed to his generals. Whatever message the woman had, Tygra had a much better time getting her to speak truth without an audience.

"My Prince—" Lynx-O moved to advise against being alone with an unknown, but Tygra shook his head. Lynx-O sighed and all the generals exited the tent, glaring at the woman in warning should she try anything.

"Say what you will about his military and political sense, but that boy's lower head far outthinks his upper one." Grune proclaimed loudly enough for Tygra and Cheetara to hear. Tygra looked down and chuckled a bit. It wasn't too false of an accusation. Once he was assured they were a good distance away, Tygra pushed himself off of the desk and grabbed his cup of wine. He filled it and offered it to the cheetah but she shook her head.

"I don't partake in libations." She said then paused and looked at the cup before grabbing it. "Not usually anyway." She took a drink to still her frayed nerves. Tyra walked back to his desk and poured himself a cup. Once she had finished the drink, he took it from her hands and set it next to the pitcher of wine then returned to his perch leaning against his desk.

"What message do you bear, Cheetara, princess of Savannis?" Cheetara shivered slightly at his voice. He was no flowery prince playing at being a commander yet refusing to get his paws dirty; he was a warrior, a cat full grown who would give no quarter: thoughts that did nothing to ease her quivering stomach.

"A message of surrender—" She spoke, amazed her voice did not crack with all of the nerves she felt. Tygra's ears perked up as he gestured for her to keep speaking. "—an end to the war and Thundera's removal from Savannis soil,"

"Your father wishes to end a war he foolishly started with unprovoked attack on a Thunderan outpost?" Tygra scoffed. "Tell me then Princess, what terms does he seek that would benefit Thundera?"

"Marriage." Cheetara spoke the word she had been dreading since her father had sent her on horseback across the lush grassland to the Thunderan encampment. Part of her was eager to see the war over, so many people had suffered needlessly to her father's ambition, but another part of her was terrified at the man she was being offered to. Tygra sat up a little straighter and looked her in the eye. She saw something twinkling behind them, something she could not name, but she was wary of what it could mean.

"So the sins of the father are to be visited on daughter." He watched her for any sign of deceit or fear. Tygra was no fool to how political arrangements worked; he knew his marriage would most likely be to a highborn feline from a wealthy clan in Thundera, but he had no interest in wedding a woman who trembled at the mere thought of him. He liked his women willing. Tygra saw emotions flicker across her face, anger, uncertainty, and nervousness, but never once did her shoulders slump or her ears lay back.

'A useful skill for court.' He thought. Tygra considered her proposal, weighing advantages and potential problems to wedding her.

"Do you have any brothers?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Any sisters?" Again she shook her head.

"I am the only child of Cheetan."

"Are you certain of that? No illegitimate heirs?"

"None," she paused. "That I know of, but trust me, if my father had any other heir he would be proclaiming their worth through the streets." Tygra heard the bitter edge of her words and felt a stab of sympathy. Perhaps he was not the only one with a troubling relationship with their father.

"Any cousins, male or female?"

"What does it matter?" She looked at him skeptically. Why would he ask about her relations before giving answer?

"Better to know now if my reign could be challenged by one with valid claim." He narrowed his eyes at her in silent warning. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little.

"You seek the throne of Savannis. But why would the first prince—" She stopped midsentence realizing her error. She had heard rumor that the youngest son of King Claudus would ascend the throne of Thundera, but she had never believed he would actually slight his son so much as to deny the eldest his birthright.

"I am no crowned prince." She could hear the bitterness in his tone. She categorized this subject in her mind for later; perhaps it would serve useful.

"Is that why you lead this war? To claim kingdom of your own?" She barely kept the snarl from her voice. Were the lives lost in Savannis a result of not one cat's greed, but two?

"I led this war because I am a prince of Thundera and to prove that I am no untested youth. If I am not to be king, then I will gain my worth and honor on the battlefield with my men, as all without privileged crown do." Heated determination burned in his eyes and words, but Cheetara could see the sadness lingering in his gaze, too deep for one to notice, if they were not looking for it.

"And your men, would they support such claim to the throne?" She tilted her chin slightly in feigned innocent question.

"You think I would move against my brother?"

"Men have waged wars for less, and I will admit," she looked down quickly then looked back up. "You have more just cause than others to do so."

Tygra crossed his arms over his chest and considered her words and the woman before him; she had a point, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of claiming the throne of Thundera for his own when he was younger. It was still a sore spot between himself and his father, and even his brother had picked up on the tension. Tygra's nose furrowed and a growl almost escaped. He had heard some of the generals praising his commitment to his studies from a young age, while Lion-O played with tech and chased Snarf through the walls of the palace and streets of Thundera. Often he had listened, concealed from sight, as Panthro grumbled about Lion-O failing to show for his lessons. Rage and anger were trusted companions to Tygra in youth. Even now, when hearing praise from his generals or men for his ferocity on the battlefield and his commitment to his troops, Tygra had to wonder if they would support a civil war. But mounting a military strike against his brother, Tygra hadn't sunken so low as to consider that.

"I would not start a civil war against my brother; it would see needless death of good people. Besides, now an opportunity has afforded itself." He smiled and pushed himself off of the desk to saunter towards her. Cheetara felt her shoulders stiffen against her desire and she watched as his body moved with the grace of a predator on the hunt. For a moment, Cheetara wondered what it would be like to fall prey to such a magnificent cat.

'I'll know soon enough,' she thought bitterly.

"Tell me, is that the bargain he offers? An end to the war, his daughter as offering to unite the thrones of Savannis and Thundera, with a separate Thunderan prince as heir to each throne?" Tygra grazed his paw up her arm and shoulder, feeling her soft fur and her slight shiver. She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"I'm unsure if Savannis' throne is part of the bargain." Her soft voice filled the air between them; she found it slightly harder to draw breath with him standing in such proximity.

"Seeing as he sent the first messenger, I don't believe Cheetan is in such position to negotiate." He leaned closer.

"True." She whispered in response. His paw ran up her delicate throat, finally resting beneath her chin. He tipped her chin up so that she was looking directly up at him. He was so close that he could feel the puffs of her breath, sweetened by the wine, on his lips. He craved to taste her rosy lips; he craved to taste a little more…if it was offered.

"Those will be the terms of my agreement. How am I to meet your father?"

"At first light, the gates will be opened to you and three of your trusted generals. No more, or such will be seen as a sign of aggression, and thus the deal is forfeit. You will…negotiate terms with my father, and if all is agreeable, the deal will be struck and our marriage to follow soon after." Her eyes flickered back and forth between his and his lips.

"And what insurance do I have of honest intentions?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Cheetara placed a hand on his chest to steady herself and felt the burn of his warm skin beneath her paw. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady as a war drum. She could feel his desire straining against his leather pants and a sweet tingling she had never felt before ran through her belly giving her a dropping sensation and a dizziness that reminded her of the first time she had stopped running at her top speed without taking time to ease her descent.

"What insurance do you desire?" He scoffed at her words and she looked confused.

"Those are dangerous words, kitten. And surely you know there is only one thing any man desires from such a beautiful cat." Cheetara swallowed nervously as he leaned closer and continued to speak. "Something that when once given, can neither be returned nor forgotten."

He sealed their lips together in what began as a gentle kiss. Cheetara could not help closing her eyes and squeezing her stomach and legs at the tingling feelings which assaulted her. The hand at her chin slid into her hair, gripping gently before positioning her head sideways. The arm at her waist pulled her deeper into his strong embrace and Cheetara knew he could easily crush her with the strength of his muscular arms; arms which she tentatively ran her paws up, excited a little more when he growled as her claws gently scraped across his fur and down his back. Tygra began to roll his hips against her in a slow wave like the tides of the ocean; he sensed that she was untouched and didn't want to scare her. The sweet tingling feeling between her thighs increased and instinct saw her rolling her hips in response to his. She had heard from female handmaidens of sweet touches leading to instinctual urges, but she had never felt them for herself; no man would risk her father's wrath for an innocent touch when easier and more experienced fruits lay at arm's reach. Cheetara was shaken from her saddening thoughts when Tygra picked her up by her bottom and his arms wrapped her legs around his trim waist. Without breaking their kiss, he set her down on his dark wood desk, pushing objects out of their way to make her more comfortable. Neither one heard the crash of the clay wine vase onto the grassy floor. Tygra continued to roll his hips against her, loving the feel of her powerful legs wrapped against him. He pressed deeper, feeling the beckoning heat of her core with each gentle thrust. He yearned to be rid of the barriers between them and burry himself fully inside her, but he knew he had to stop, or he would take her right on the desk with his men easily within reach to hear their pleasure: a disgraceful way to take such a beautiful princess. Hating his sense of nobility that would see only his hand as company tonight, Tygra gave one more sound kiss before pulling back and letting her legs drop. Hurt and confusion flashed across her face at his rejection. She turned her head to stop him from seeing the welling tears in her eyes and he let her hide from him. He took a step back and offered a hand to help her down. She refused and hopped down by herself and walked over to grab her discarded cloak. She began walking to the opening of his tent when his words stopped her.

"A wooden desk in a commander's tent with rowdy soldiers a moan's distance away is no way to take a lady, especially not a princess. My mother would see me hung from the heavens for such offense." He spoke, hoping to convey his reasons for stopping. Odd, since he usually didn't give explanations to the women who shared his bed. Then again most women who shared his bed came so because they wanted to know if the rumors of pleasure in his sheets were true, and also to see if they could earn any advance to being a prince's wife or Lion-O's queen for good services rendered.

"And your mother, would she also be proud of the ways you had taken other women to your bed?" Cheetara knew she was being unreasonably catty but she couldn't control her feelings of shame and insult. Her waspish tongue was a trait her caretaker and friend Ama had warned her about often. Cheetara felt a little guilt at the pain that flashed over his face, but the pain was quickly replaced with a colder mask.

"I have taken all my women before you on a soft bed…or a garden surrounded by beautiful flowers; I will award my wife no less courtesy." He strained wife to remind her of their agreement; as if she could ever forget the way he held her.

"How considerate of you, Prince Tygra." She praised herself for successfully keeping the bite of defensive embarrassment from her speech. He nodded as if recognizing the ceasefire she had called. He walked passed her to the opening of his tent and called for someone. The soldier who had led her to the prince's tent appeared again.

"Make sure she gets back to the gate safely." He spoke to the soldier who nodded. "And Princess," She locked eyes with him, recognizing a dark promise that confirmed that their moment of passion was far from over. "I will see you at first light. Sleep well." His words taunted her with humor, as if he knew that her thoughts would be preoccupied with him all night in eager impatience for what the morning would bring. She curtsied graciously as her mother had taught her and walked out of the tent.

'Thunderan bastard.' She grumbled in her head as the soldier helped her mount her horse and saw her back to the gates of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like this idea one bit, cub!" Panthro shouted for what seemed like the millionth time. After Cheetara's exit, Tygra had called his generals back to discuss the new turn of events, and to ask them to go with him to meet Cheetan and seal their arrangement. All three had expressed their objections at the danger and uncertainty but their protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

"You don't get to call me that now," Tygra taunted with a smile. "I'm technically betrothed."

"Then start thinking like a grown cat! We aren't even certain that kit was who she said she was, and what if this is a trap, uh? What happens if you're struck down?" Panthro growled back, unamused.

Tygra sobered up instantly. "Then the right prince would be dead." The three older cats stiffened. They would not say it and he wouldn't blame them, but Tygra knew that if it came down to his life or Lion-O's, Lion-O would always be protected first without hesitation. Tygra took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face.

"We would see you live, Tygra. Without you, who then would listen so earnestly to such old cats prattle on about days of war?" Lynx-O smirk and took a smoke from his pipe of catnip diluted with grass to prevent over indulgence. Tygra nodded in appreciation at Lynx-O's praise and attempt to lighten the mood.

"I know she is who she claims, or she is at least highborn." Tygra addressed Panthro's concern of credibility.

"And how would you know that?" Grune asked in interest. While each of the three elder cats leant aid in the princes' training, Panthro served as Lion-O's personal trainer as Grune served Tygra. Through their lessons, Grune knew that Tygra was much more observant then many gave him credit for. Tygra was a cat of stealth, disguises, and shadows; such things demanded keen senses and a quick wit, and Tygra had those in spades.

"Her hands were soft." The prince smirked and Grune smirked back, immediately understanding.

"Oh, great!" Panthro threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Your life may rest in the balance, but at least you were aware enough to recall a soft touch."

"You idiot," Grune shook his head; sometimes it was hard to believe he and Panthro were even friends. "If her hands were soft, it means she does not do anything strenuous enough to callous them. What kind of cat would be able to escape hard labor, especially in times of a war?"

Panthro looked at Grune then back to the prince, recognition finally dawning on his face. He smirked at Tygra and gave him a strong clap on the back that almost sent the younger cat flying face first into the grass. "You sly little thing; never would have thought your penchant for womanizing would actually come in handy."

Tygra laughed for a bit, rubbing his neck then sobered up. "I brought you here not to ask for advice, but to ask that you go with me. You are not mistaken that it is a risk, and it is much to ask for you to risk your lives as well, but I would want no one else to fight at my side."

"We followed you to battle; do not insult us by insinuating we would not follow further cause." Lynx-O spoke immediately. Panthro and Grune nodded without hesitation. Tygra smiled and thanked them, then dismissed them to get some rest before they set out in a few hours. Tygra blew out the candles lighting his tent and then crawled onto his cot. Sleep took him easily with thoughts of the morrow still dancing in his mind's eye.  
...

Cheetara grumbled as she tossed and turned again. No matter what side she lay on or how many blankets kept her warm and sheltered, she could not fall asleep. Her thoughts were too consumed by the life changing events that would happen in a few short hours. Her father had been pleased to hear that Tygra had accepted her offer, though she had not told him of the one demanded in return; she would let Tygra face her father's madness and wrath. While the political arrangements set into place gave her mind pause, she confessed that it was more her betrothed himself that gave her mind cause to wander. With every breath and thought, Cheetara remembered the feel of Tygra. His hands stealing over her body and finding purchase at her curves. His lips moving delicately over her own, encouraging play like the little otter children she had seen on one of her trips to a village on the edge of the water with her mother when she was young. His hips pressing into her own had spurred something dark within her that knew how to respond to his touch without instruction. She had wanted more, but she did not know how to name her desires. She would talk with Ama in the morning about unsettling thoughts.

Cheetara found the ache between her thighs almost unbearable, and wished to see it gone so she could finally surrender to slumber's grasp. Cheetara turned on her back and arranged the covers so she had free movement. She was no stranger to her own body, but had found the experience wanting; perhaps because she did not have so delicious a memory to give her hands purposeful direction. Hesitantly she ran her hands over her breasts, feeling their heavy weight. She recalled Tygra's eyes upon her, his appreciation and hunger for her body, and felt her body heat to point where blankets became a little uncomfortable, yet she kept them on her in case someone came in her room. Cheetara's hands squeezed her breasts lightly, and she wondered what it would be like to feel bigger, rougher, stronger hands caressing her curves. She squeezed the pebbling tips, stifling a moan at the hot pleasure. Would Tygra kiss her here as he had kissed her lips, as she had heard others speak of their encounters with lovers? She traced her claws gently around the peaks, slowly drawing out the sweet clenching of her lower muscles. Would his lips travel lower to the toned muscles of her stomach, and lower still? Would Tygra be a slow and gentle lover, or would he be as ferocious in bed as she had heard he was on the battlefield? So entranced was she with thoughts of the handsome tiger, she did not notice sleep's grip sneak upon her and fell asleep with deep, slow breaths.

...

The morning sun shone dimly through the gauzy curtains of her room, alerting her that the appointed hour had finally arrived. Cheetara blushed lightly at finding her hands rested upon her bare breast and stomach; she must have been much more tired than she thought, to fall asleep in such compromising position. She shook the sleep out of her eyes and went to the wash basin in the adjoining bathroom; she would have little time for a full bath, but she could wash the sleep from her eye and run some perfumed water over her body. She dipped a cloth into the cool water and rubbed it gently over her face, thankful the blushing heat of her nighttime activity had receded. She quickly washed her body and dabbled on a few drops of honeysuckle before walking out to her bedroom. Ama, an elderly and beautiful Egyptian Mau cat, sat on her bed with a gown ready. Cheetara raised a brow at her caretaker's choice; the gown was a simple one made of sturdy cotton dyed indigo to compliment her unique eyes.

"It is alluring but modest. We will show him your true beauty at the wedding feast, besides there is much work to be done and I would not have you lounging about while you father and the prince have a hissing match." Cheetara giggled and Ama shot her a humorous glance before helping her into the gown then combing her long hair and braiding half of it up. Ama handed her a few modest pieces of jewelry and ushered her out to the throne room where her father was undoubtedly waiting. As she walked out, she was immediately met with her father's disapproving glare.

"You would greet yourself to him like this?" He scoffed and grabbed the ends of her hair, inspecting it, before throwing it back over her shoulder with disgust. "Ama is losing her touch. You should have been more finely dressed, at least to deceive him and show you are at least pretty though lacking worthier talents."

"Dressing in opulence would have been a mistake, considering you have saw us fit to position of beggar." She tilted her head and waited for more of his cutting words. Before he could utter them, the doors opened, revealing Tygra and the three generals who were in his tent when she arrived yesterday. Cheetan looked at her with promises of scolding and pain then turned to the Thunderan entourage.

"Prince Tygra. Welcome to Savannis." Her father held his arms out in gesture as if he was greeting guest and friend instead of enemy.

"A welcome come too late, Cheetan. I wish to discuss the terms you sent your daughter into enemy camp to broker." Tygra's voice was frigid. He looked at her and she saw his eyes soften with warmth, then turned back to her father with disdaining eye.

"You are of narrow mind, young prince. So eager to have her and be gone home?" False hospitality drained from the king's voice.

"As I told your daughter, I will be staying Savannis as heir to the throne." Cheetan's eyes widened and he glared at his daughter then looked back at the prince.

"I don't know what my foolish daughter promised you, but the agreement—"

"As I told Cheetara, you are in no position to hold negotiations. You are at the disadvantage here, not I." Tygra crossed his hands over his chest, secretly reaching for his whip.

"You forget where you stand, young prince." Cheetan nodded to the guards stationed along the walls and smirked down at the tiger. Tygra just smirked back.

"You would attack the eldest prince of Thundera after offering peaceable agreement of surrender and inviting hospitable meeting? You would bring the fury of not only Thundera but all her allies for your breach in civility." Tygra scoffed at the king's arrogance. "How do you think Savannis' people would fair in such confrontation? My father is valued friend to many, his grief would see Savannis razed to the ground. You would be no honored," he said the word in mockery, "guest at your daughter's wedding but instead she would see your head mounted on a pike outside the burning city. And she would be nothing more than a spoil of war to be passed from victor to victor, instead of bargain to assure your life beyond our union when I take the throne." Tygra ended his threat with a smirk, taunting Cheetan to protest or find fault with his words. Tygra glanced at Cheetara to gauge her reaction to words she knew struck too true. If only Tygra had known that threat of his daughter's fate would not sway the mad king to see blinding reason. Cheetan paused, the young prince was not as foolish and wet behind the ears as he had first believed.

"When I heard Claudus was sending his eldest brat to face me, I was quite insulted, yet it seems his young has been forged with teeth of iron. What will you do with me, tiger? Letting me live would be a threat to your reign." Cheetan taunted, testing the young man's backbone.

"As a gift to my wife, I will let you live; you will reside in a separate dwelling, with only guards for constant companionship, and my wife's presence only when she deigns to give it." Tygra could see the anger burning in the king's eye and made mental note to be sure that only loyal cats from Thundera would guard his home away from the palace yet still on palace grounds.

"When shall we arrange the wedding, my prince?" Ama asked, giving deference to Tygra. Cheetan let a low growl that made Lynx-O, Grune, and Panthro rest their hands on their swords.

"In three days. I want only light snacks and wine; it would not sit well with the people to see boundless food prepared for the royal family while they scrounged and starved during the siege. Make it clear that all citizens of Savannis are invited to share in joyous celebration. Any other details, you will arrange with Cheetara." Tygra looked over to Cheetara and she nodded.

"Of course, my prince." Ama gave an arrogant smirk to the king as she turned to Cheetara. Cheetara nodded and turned to take her leave with Ama at her side.

"Stay. I would have you by my side." Tygra called to her. Cheetara stopped, a little shocked at his request and nodded, sending Ama on her way to make preparations.

"Already suckling up to a woman's breasts and kissing up to petty simple folk." Cheetan sneered in disgust. "You will surely lead these fools to ruin."

"Ruin at my hands seems like a paradise in yours. Call your men to the courtyard outside the palace; I would have words." Tygra took the last few steps up the dais to the throne while his generals flanked him. Cheetan bared his teeth to the older cats. Tygra waited, hand switching from his whip to his sword. Should the king make any sudden move, his head would not sit on his shoulders long enough to see his only daughter married. Cheetan glanced at the four cats in front of him, still weighing his options. After a moment he nodded to the guards behind him, who left to call the soldiers to the front courtyard. Tygra turned and held his arm out to Cheetara. She looped her arm through his and they headed out the gates to greet the army of Savannis with Grune, Panthro, and Lynx-O securely at their back should anyone try to make a move. Once the army was gathered at the courtyard, Tygra began to address the men.

"King Cheetan has seen fit to offer terms of surrender to end this war and see the suffering of his people ended. As agreed, I will wed your princess, Cheetara, and become heir to the throne of Savannis along beside her." He slipped his hands down her arm and intertwined their fingers in show of unity. Cheetara felt her body heat and prayed a bright blush did not rest on her cheeks. "I ask you now; will you swear fealty to me as rightful heir and future king of Savannis, through your princess, my intended?"

Cheetara felt the shock flow through her body and wondered if she had imagined a gasp answering Tygra's question; she knew not who was more shocked, herself, her father's army, or Tygra's generals. Surely, Tygra hadn't just made the army of Savannis her army instead of his own? She was no military commander and he knew that. Whatever strategy he was playing at belayed an intelligent wisdom far beyond the capabilities of cats even twice his age; she would remember to broach the subject when they were alone to learn his mind. Cheetara looked from her betrothed to her father who stood in the shadows of the gate way; hatred gleamed in his eyes and she could see the edges of madness overtake him. She shook her head, praying that he wouldn't move, but he did. His body flashed gold and only her eyes and that of other cheetah could track him. As if happening in slow motion, Cheetan drew his swords and charged towards Tygra. The ringing of the blade pulling from scabbard caused all to turn but it was as if they were weighted down by heavy stones. Cheetara saw Panthro call out to Tygra and Grune and Lynx-O move to protect their prince, but she knew they would be too slow. She dashed towards her father in an earnest attempt to stop him before his disregard for his people claimed all of their lives. Cheetan swung at her, grazing her arm; at the speed they moved, Cheetara was amazed it didn't slice clean off. She ducked under his sword and launched herself at his shoulders. Her father titled down, causing her arms to wrap around his neck and tighten. Cheetara heard a sickening crunch and felt her father's body drop to his knees. All at once time seemed to return to normal speed and she looked into her father's eyes: a feat that should have been impossible, given her position directly behind him. Cheetara almost vomited at the unnatural angle of his neck as his eyes stared wide in frozen terror and his jaw hung open. She had just killed her own father. Surely the gods would visit their wrath upon her for the sacrilegious defile of family rights and regicide. With shaky hands, she let her father's body drop completely to the floor and stared down at her hands with horror. Her body wretched but she shallowed the acidic bile to keep some ladylike appearance. She looked up at Tygra who looked back at her in shock. He looked down to the bleeding cut on her bicep then back into her terrified eyes. He shook off Grune's hand on his arm and moved towards her. Her feet could not move which gave him opportunity to embrace her. He wrapped his hand around her head and back and pulled her into him. Her body shook but tears had yet to fall from her eyes.

"It's ok." He whispered softly in her ear, brushing her hair back from her face. "Everything's going to be ok. We'll push the wedding back a week to give you time to mourn a father lost, but you will not mourn a king. His death will be observed as a traitor to the people of Savannis not that of a loving king. I will command all mourning in private; there will be no black shrouds hung from every doorway." Cheetara nodded in silent gratitude; his commands would see that her people saw her as a hero and not a murder and traitor to the crown. Yet even so, he was giving her and the people of Savannis an opportunity to mourn not only a fallen king, but all who had fallen to a selfish man's war. Tygra kissed her head and gestured to a handmaiden who had come from the palace.

"See her to her chambers and that a warm bath is drawn for her. Never let her out of your sight; I will be there soon." The handmaiden nodded and ushered Cheetara into the palace. Tygra sighed and turned to face his generals and the army of Savannis. The army was well disciplined as they didn't shift with the newfound turmoil. He took a deep breath and addressed them.

"Is this the type of king you would serve?" He pointed to the dead body on the ground. "A king who had little regard for your lives, the lives of your wives and children, the lives of your brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers? Cheetan tried to break agreement with me earlier and threatened my life; he was warned of the fury that would befall Savannis at such a breach in decorum. He was warned that all of Thundera and her allies would march against Savannis and wouldn't cease until Savannis labored with its last breath, putting his people at greater risk, yet he ignored it for sake of his own pride. He is no beloved king. He is a traitor to his own people. Only his daughter, your princess, took heed of your plight and refused to stand idly by when her people were threatened. A woman who would forsake bonds of family to do what was right for her people… that is the type of woman I gladly take to wife to rule by my side. Isn't that the kind of queen you would serve: a queen who would not only ask you to risk life and limb for the protection of her kingdom and your home, but would willingly and without hesitation do the same?"

A cat stepped forward, whom Tygra guessed was the leading general of the army. He took off his helmet, drew out his sword, laying it down on the pavement, and knelt on one knee with his head down. "We would serve such a queen. Our allegiance remains with our princess." The cat looked up and nodded to Tygra. Tygra hid his shock to see a white tiger among the Savannis army and nodded back. The army cheered to the end of the war.

"My wedding to Princess Cheetara will be delayed a week hence, in honor of present events. While Cheetan is a traitor to my wife and Savannis, I will not deny you time to mourn the passing of a fellow citizen, nor my wife that of a father. There will be no public displays of mourning such as the black shrouds or mourning cloths by any but my wife, since she must observe familial rights; however, none will command what any may do in the privacy of their own homes. Now let us put this business of bloodshed and death behind us; see to the welfare of your families." Tygra dismissed the army but asked the cat who had taken voice of the army to remain. The soldiers of the army began to take off their helmets and head to the armory to rid themselves of the heavy steel.

"What is your name?" Tygra asked the white tiger and held out his arm in sign of comradery.

"Bengali, my lord." The tiger replied, clasping the hand and forearm Tygra offered.

"Bengali, are there any who would take up arms against Cheetara to avenge a fallen king?" Tygra's eyes narrowed slightly.

"None who would so vocalize it, my lord." Bengali whispered. Tygra nodded in understanding.

"Has she a guard to see to her wellbeing?" Bengali shook his head.

"The king did not see much to her…safety. Save passed keeping her alive to ensure an advantageous match." Tygra felt a growl rumble at his throat but swallowed it. Cheetara's words regarding another possible heir sounded in his mind and Tygra felt angered by Cheetan's disregard of not just his people, but his own daughter as well. Cheetan had been fortunate to die by more loving hands than his own for his insults to her.

"See that 5 of your most trusted men are sent to guard her chambers tonight; they will be inducted as her Queen's guard. See that they understand any threat that befalls her under their watch that could have been avoided will cost them their rank and compensation, and, should justice warrant it, their lives."

"My lord, I would wish the honor of serving as one of her guard." Bengali urged but Tygra shook his head.

"We need you as commander. You know your men far better than I and, by my understanding, my wife too."

"Of course my lord." Bengali looked dejected. Tygra placed his hand on the cat's shoulder and smiled.

"I appreciate your commitment to my intended's safety. Know that as her commander, you will be serving just as important a role as her personal guard."

"Thank you, my lord." Bengali smiled and took his leave. As the white tiger walked away, Grune walked up to the prince.

"Clever, cub, to have them swear fealty not to you, but to your future wife."

"Command would be better received from loving royal family than invading force." Tygra answered, but knew Grune's praise hid more than compliment.

"Of course." Grune smirked at the younger cat. Tygra turned to his commander.

"Make our men aware of the events that have happened and see them rested in the barracks in the city. They will remain here until I am certain there will be no uprising before I have ensured the army's loyalty to Cheetara and myself, then they will head home."

"As you wish, my prince, or should I be calling you my king now?" Grune laughed loudly and walked down the steps to give Lynx-O and Panthro their orders. Tygra shook his head, and walked back into the palace to find Cheetara's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Steam rose from the golden tub, carrying with it the sweet smell of the Jasmine oil the handmaidens had mixed into the bath. Cheetara sat numb to warm water rippling around her body; her mind was too overtaken with recent events to take notice of sensory details. Her eyes were glazed over as she sat looking at her shaking hands, the hands of a murderer. She murdered her father; the gods' wrath surely will be visited upon her. Cheetara scrubbed her hands furiously, determined to scrub clean the blood she knew would never come off. The water sloshed with the ferocity of her movements. Her heart beat faster and her breathing came shallow and racing. She scrubbed harder and harder with desperation until a paw stopped her. Cheetara looked up to Tygra's worried eyes and frowning face. Confusion marred her face; she hadn't even heard him enter the room, much less the luxurious tub. As if hazed by incense and drug her mind registered that he was naked in the water. Her eyes fell briefly to his strong chest then up to his face. He waded closer to her and sat on the bench submerged in the water. He said nothing, but gently stroked his hands over her own. Like the sudden rains of the Savannis winter, tears blurred her vision and raced down her cheeks. Cheetara hated crying in front of people and usually told herself to push through her sorrow until she was alone; however, she would make an exception, considering she didn't usually kill someone. Tygra pulled her trembling body into his own, resting his chin atop her head. His body supported her own as she released the numbness and built up tension of the morning's events. Tygra shook his head to the handmaidens who rushed into the bathing chambers; he didn't think a handmaiden could serve as well a brace to someone devastated over their first kill as a trained soldier could. Hours seemed to pass before the tears slowed their descent. Cheetara pulled away and turned her head in embarrassment and wiped her face with a damp cloth.

"Don't." Tygra shattered the uneasy silence with his gentle whisper. He gently gripped her chin and turned her face towards him, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do not hide your grief from me. I know the crushing weight your hands and heart now bare."

"You have killed before?" Cheetara asked in a small voice, and immediately regretted it when she saw the flash of sadness in his eye. Cheetara still found it so amazing that he fought in battles; many royals did not ride into battle with their people, but remained within the safety of their palaces, as her father had done before recalling the army back into the gates for the siege.

"I have." He answered solemnly.

"How did you—?" Proper words to finish her question escaped her. She didn't know exactly what she was asking.

"How did I get passed such actions?" Cheetara nodded and he sighed, shifting to make himself more comfortable with her nestled in his side. "I tell myself that I have saved more lives than those I have taken, thus balancing my debt. It is never an easy thing to take a life, but the ache is balmed by righteous cause."

"I will never forget the way he looked at me in death nor the sickening sound of his neck snapping."

"No you will not. But the burden will lessen, even more so with good deeds to help others. You saved the lives of everyone in Savannis today; that is not something you should forget either."

Cheetara frowned. "Is your life worth so much, to warrant the destruction of an entire city?" Again pain flashed through Tygra's eyes and Cheetara wondered at the cause.

"No, it is not my life that would have caused such." Tygra's tone darkened and Cheetara shivered at the chill in his amber eyes. He looked down at her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, mistaking her shiver as an after effect of tears. "It is more the insult itself. Had I been struck down and my father not retaliated, it would have been taken as a sign of weakness. Your father would have taken advantage of the chaos in Thundera's army at my death and would have pressed forward. Thundera might have lost many allies and could have encourage others to join your father's cause, had mine let such an offense stand."

Cheetara frowned at his words. Surely Thundera's retaliation wouldn't have been so cold. Surely a grieving father would have sought justice for his wrongfully murdered son and Lion-O for brother. Surely Tygra's men would have fought fiercely to avenge beloved prince and leader. The picture Tygra painted of his father was so inconsistent of everything she had heard about King Claudus the Good. Yet she knew very well the sting of a father's rejection. She rested her hand on his knee and gave him a squeeze of comfort. She could not imagine how hurtful it must have been to have one's position in the world taken away and given to trusted sibling, but she knew if Cheetan had any other child, legitimate or not, she would have been cast out into the streets. Cheetara would bring up talks of fathers at a later time; now she was too exhausted to think. Tygra watched her eyes droop and stood in the large tub. He took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the tub, climbing out and assisted her as well. He grabbed the fluffy towels the handmaidens had left for them and began to dry her off. Once the water was patted from her skin, Tygra wrapped her in the white warmth and nodded to the bed. She took his signal and walked toward the inviting comfort. Tygra dried himself off with his own towel then wrapped the towel around his waist to make her more comfortable. Cheetara quickly changed into a thin gown befitting the rising midday heat then crawled into the bed. Tygra pulled the covers up to her chin then brushed strands of her hair back from her lovely face.

"There are some things I must see to, but I will be back to check on you later. I've had guards posted at your door just in case. Sleep, princess." He kissed her forehead and tossed on the tunic and pants he had discarded before walking out of her chambers. Cheetara watched until the door shut solidly behind him, then snuggled down into the covers. Her mind and body were exhausted, and she prayed to the gods that such exhaustion would let her sleep soundly without nightmares of the atrocity she had committed. When she awoke, she would sit at her altar and pray until her legs went numb.  
...

"How's the girl?" Panthro asked when Tygra had walked into the throne room.

"She's coming to terms with deeds, will not be easy."

"No, the first kill never is, but she showed fortitude and deceiving skill for one so small." Tygra nodded in agreement.

"I would see you train her with more before you head back to Thundera. I will not have her open to attack by one grieving a fallen ruler."

"A good foresight. She can easily conceal a dagger on her person, and with her speed and I would assume natural flexibility, she could easily pose threat to any dumb enough to underestimate her." Tygra nodded but did not respond. "Though I doubt any harm will get close enough; the men have already grown attached to her. They call her the "Angel of Savannis" and already sing her praises throughout the barracks." Tygra smirked and shook his head then looked around the throne room.

"Where are Grune and Lynx-O?" He questioned.

"Seeing to the men, and writing a letter back to Thundera of the occurrences here. No doubt Grune wishes to sing your praises personally to your father."

"Of course." Panthro sighed at the hardness in the young tiger's voice.

"Tygra—"

"There is no need of lecture, Panthro. I know my place in Thundera."

"Is that why you sought the throne of Savannis? To circumvent such fact?" Panthro narrowed his eyes and Tygra tried not to bristle and the second questioning of his honor.

"I did not seek the throne of Savannis. It was Cheetan who offered his heir to me. Yet leaving Cheetan on the throne would have solved nothing. As proven by his actions this morning, he would have pressed threat again. I but removed such inevitability. And I could not offer Cheetara to Lion-O to combine the thrones; that would be an insult to pass her on to the second son when the first remained unmarried, regardless if Lion-O is crowned prince or not. Nor could I divest Cheetara of the throne; such would surely inspire rage and rebellion to see their own princess displaced by perceived invaders. Besides," Tygra paused and let a sly smirk more befitting of a snake than cat overtake his lips as he nudged Panthro's shoulders. "She's much too pretty to be given to a cat who wouldn't know how to please her."

Panthro chortled loudly and shook his head at Tygra's typical train of thought; the boy truly knew the meaning of work hard play hard, as his mind was either on strategy and proving his worth or flirting with pretty girls no matter their species. Tygra smiled in good humor but his smile did not reach his eyes. Did everyone believe him to be maneuvering against his brother? Did everyone think him such the incompetent tomcat and Lion-O so worthy as to deserve 2 kingdoms to govern?

Tygra shook off his thoughts and focused on the task ahead. He called a guard to fetch the servant who had arrived with Cheetara that morning and dispatched another one to bring Grune, Lynx-O, and Bengali to him. Tygra asked the servant, Ama he found out her name was, to have the servants compile him a report of all the supplies in the palace and those who had suffered grievances during the war and siege. Once Cheetara was feeling better, they would go around to comfort the people. He also asked Ama to compile a list of Cheetara's favorite things and places and the elder cat smiled and sighed about young love before setting off to do as asked.

When Grune, Lynx-O, and Bengali arrived he asked all of the generals to walk with him and inspect the weaknesses in defense exposed by the siege and heavy artillery fire. Bengali informed him of the many strategic points of the castle such as hidden tunnels and escape routes to take people beyond the city walls in case of emergency and helped him get familiar with the surroundings. Panthro told him of the Thunderan technologies that would help strengthen the defenses and Lynx-O advised him to consult Jaga on creating a troop of medics and guards like those of the Clerics. Bengali piped in that the former queen, Cheetara's mother, was quite the healer and had passed on her secrets to her daughter, making Cheetara an excellent instructor to train new medics. Tygra was surprised to find out from Bengali that Cheetara often ventured into the city to help the sick, pregnant, and elderly; he was glad to know his wife was not one who cared little for her people's plight. He told Bengali he would talk to Cheetara about her training soldiers in the healing arts after her mourning period and instructed him to find those interested in the meantime. After a few more hours of planning improvements, Tygra walked to Cheetara's chambers. He nodded to the guard posted outside then knocked softly and entered her chamber.

Tygra looked to the rumpled bedsheets, empty of their mistress, then walked into the bathing chamber to see if she was there. Finding it empty, he walked back into the main room and noticed a gauzy cream-toned sheet hanging from what appeared to be a doorway. He cursed himself for being so distracted the first time he entered her chambers that he didn't notice another possible exit. He walked cautiously to the curtain taking in his surroundings in case something was wrong. He smelled a distinct scent of sage and vanilla. He pushed aside the flowing curtain and peered into the small room the size of some of the walk-in closets in the guest rooms of the Thunderan palace. Candle light from the multiple candles around the room flickered off the crimson red walls and the golden altar at the far side of the room. The altar held 4 bowls, one with a candle in it, and two golden figurines of a male and female, which Tygra assumed were representations of the head deities of whichever gods Cheetara prayed to. Before the altar, Cheetara sat on her knees, head bowed and her hair flowing lightly over her shoulders and down her back. Tygra waited for a moment to let her hairs stand up, alerting her that someone was behind her, then he bowed at the entrance and walked into her sanctuary. Silence filled the room as Cheetara continued her prayers and Tygra stood behind her almost as a silent angel protecting her from harm. Cheetara did not stir or shift for a long time; she just continued her prayers. Tygra, with all the silence and grace tigers were renowned for, stepped around to see her face. Dried tear tracks carved down her cheeks; he could not see her eyes through her closed lids but bet they were a furious red. Her fingers turned a small 4-pointed star over in her hands and her lips moved, whispering silent words. He looked to the altar, apologizing to her gods for the interruption.

"You haven't slept." It was not a question; they both knew the answer. Cheetara's shoulders tensed and lifted almost up to her ears.

"I could not." No more explanation was needed. Tygra sighed then sat behind her, her back nestled in his strong chest, and positioned his around her folded knees. He coaxed her into a more comfortable feeling and she sat with her legs crossed, but back still ramrod straight. Tygra wrapped his arms around hers and grabbed her hands, stilling her fingers from rubbing against the smooth metal of the star totem. He kissed the back of her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Forgive me."

"For what offense?" They whispered to each other, as if afraid the gods would send their wrath down for noisy interruptions.

"This burden that now weighs heavy on your mind and heart; I play part in it."

"You but did what was required. Thundera responded how my father knew they would after he gave orders to attack the outpost near Myan."

"Your father was foolish. He had to have known we would not arise victor."

"Ambition is often blind to the innocent murdered in its wake." Cheetara tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, but Tygra's snort assured her she hadn't. It upset her, to think of all the men, women, and children disadvantaged because of the war, and to know that her father had played orchestrator to their aches while he sat in his ivory castle never once inconvenienced. He had not even walked through the streets to comfort his people during the war or subsequent siege, not that his presence would have been comforting to anyone, but at least it would have shown he cared.

"You are much wiser than the female cats our age back in Thundera's court." Tygra was glad. Though he was never want for attention from them, he could never see himself settling down with a courtesan girl without an arrangement from his father and her parents. The girls at court were only concerned with riches, fashion, and gossip, all things that paled in comparison to learning how to protect the people of Thundera. Though he wasn't crowned prince, Tygra would still serve as an advisor when Lion-O became king; Tygra had also vowed that he would be a distinguished military commander during Lion-O's reign. His wife would have to be charitable and concerned with the well-being of the people, traits Tygra found lacking in the women who frequented court with their families.

Tygra also wasn't a fan of gossip, since he had been the most tantalizing subject for years. He remembered as a cub people whispering and looking in his direction while he played with his toy soldiers after the Queen had died and Lion-O was born. He remembered the looks elder cats would give him, as if he was now no different than those in the slums of Thundera: trash, beneath them. Tygra had seen too many looks of shock and curiosity from envoys to Thundera or on trips to other nations when his father had introduced him as the eldest son and prince, and Lion-O as crowned prince. No Tygra was no fan of the pitying looks and the "slum-cat" looks of distain. Courtesans cared nothing but for themselves, but Tygra sensed Cheetara was a different breed of woman all together.

"Oh, are you so familiar with the court's female attendants?" Tygra could hear the slightly humorous quip in her words which brought him back from his thoughts.

"Umm," he scratched his head, not exactly sure how to answer. He didn't sense that Cheetara would be upset about his conduct before he even knew she existed, but he didn't want to take that chance and begin their betrothal on the wrong paw. Cheetara let him struggle for words a little longer then chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"It matters not now." Her smile slipped off her face. "Would that I had been wiser, I would have taken the blow and all would have been set aright. Thundera would not retaliate on the people of Savannis, and my father would have been left without his heir, no matter how she displeased him. When my father died, Thundera could come back and ensure that the next family was loyal to them."

Tygra detested her bitter voice, and every word she said of her father made him even gladder the cheetah was dead. Tygra turned Cheetara so she was facing him and tilted her chin up to meet his fierce eyes. "Thundera still would have struck back." He growled but tried to keep his temper on tight leash. Cheetara's eyes widened at his admission.

"Thundera would have no reason—"

"Thundera would have every reason to retaliate against the one who killed the bride of a prince of Thundera, my bride."

"Is Thundera truly so petty?" Cheetara was shocked and slightly appalled that Thundera wouldn't relent.

"Petty? When I accepted your terms of surrender Cheetara, you became a princess of Thundera, entitled to all rights of such title, including the protection of Thundera's army. I would have seen my bride avenged, payment not by an entire city, but by the one who took her from me." Tygra's eyes never wavered, nor the intensity in them. Cheetara felt her ears twitch backwards and instinct told her to lower her gaze in sign of submission, but he held her transfixed.

"Your bride, it seems tigers are as territorial as I have heard." Her eyes glimmered prettily with humor and her lips quirked. Tygra brushed his thumb along her lips.

"I have witnessed firsthand your bravery and courage. You are intelligent and witty. I have heard you are charitable and have witnessed your compassion and concern for others. And I would be foolish to fail to admit that you are beautiful; I have not yet seen a trait that I find ill-favorable. Are these not qualities I should desire in my mate, mother of my cubs?"

"Cubs? You desire them?" Cheetara's eyes widened. With all other concerns, she had failed to revisit the fact of the physical nature of their bond. Tygra would desire, require, cubs from her. She knew she would have to bear cubs for whomever she mated, but she had not thought the possibility as being so close to present.

"Of course. I was thinking of a litter or two." He smirked

"Two?" Seeing her shock and worried brow his smirk dimmed.

"I have oft wondered what kind of father I will be to cubs of my own. But talk of cubs can wait until we better know each other and we have stabilized Savannis." He stood and held his hand out to help her up.

"Tygra—" She started but he shook his head. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of her sanctuary.

"There are more pressing matters in the present than to think of future. Namely your health." He deposited her on the bed and nudged her over. He removed his tunic, only his pants remaining, and slid on top of the covers, situating himself on his side facing her. Cheetara nestled under the covers and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, hoping Tygra's steady heartbeat, breaths, and his arm secured over her hip would keep the vicious screams of 'traitor' from her dreams on this attempt at sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tygra looked down at the little water buffalo calf who had been watching him like a hawk since he and Cheetara stepped into the hut. Tygra smiled but the little calf hid further into his mother's skirt but still peeking out from behind her to watch the tiger. As Cheetara continued to explain how to prepare the herbs she had brought to help soothe the baby water buffalo's sore gums, the older brother continued to play a version of hid and seek: staring up wide-eyed and revealing himself, only to hide into his mother's skirt when Tygra smiled or waved at him. Cheetara had seen their little game and could help smiling; it was the first time she had genuinely smiled since she went into mourning earlier that week. The mother, Wanda, looked down at her calf and gently nudged him towards Tygra but the kid clutched onto her skirt harder. Wanda shook her head with a good natured smile and began to apply the bitter paste to her baby's gums.

"The bitterness will not find his favor, but it will lessen the pain of teething." Cheetara gave a sympathetic smile when the baby in Wanda's arms began to fuss and wiggle.

"Thank heavens, those little fussy cries had us all about ready to cry." Wanda's mother Urma sat on a stool holding a toddler busy trying to escape her lap. "Just like your mother, you always know just what these little ones need." The eldest buffalo gave her a fond smile which Cheetara returned.

"That will come in handy when you have little ones of your own." Wanda smirked and shot a saucy look at Tygra. Tygra smiled and coughed behind his fist. Everywhere they had stopped to check on the residents had commented about cubs soon in their future. Tygra's hair had stood on the back of his neck every time, watching to make sure Cheetara wasn't panicking. If she was, she was excellent at hiding it, because every time she simply smiled and said cubs were a little ways off. This time was no different.

"Tygra and I will get to know each other a little better before we take talk of cubs seriously." Cheetara said graciously, hoping they would drop the subject, but Cheetara knew by now that once the topic shifted to marriage and children, the women of her kingdom were not likely to change the subject any time soon.

"Please, with a strong, handsome, young cat like him," Urma nodded to Tygra. "I will be surprised if you aren't rounded by the winter festival."

"Urma!" Cheetara's cheeks reddened with embarrassment; she couldn't even turn to face Tygra as he released a fit of coughs.

"What, child? We are all watching for such a blessing." Urma rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious of conclusions. Surely her people didn't expect her to ripen with child so soon. Though Tygra seemed like an honorable man, she was far too unfamiliar with him to begin planning for cubs.

"Lady Cheetara, please excuse my mother; she is not one to hold her thoughts." Wanda apologized, but the smile on her face was absent true remorse.

"As I well know, Wanda." Cheetara groaned without malice. While Tygra was slightly embarrassed at the boldness with which every woman had addressed the details of his relationship with Cheetara, it was refreshing to see her relaxed and showing other emotions beyond grief and guilt. Since she donned the black of mourning, Cheetara had been reserved from him, shutting her emotions behind a thick wall as if she believed he would berate her from grieving the loss of her father. He had tried to talk to her, but she insisted that she was fine. Only at night, when her nightmares plagued her mind, did she allow him passed the shield she had erected. He had taken to sleeping on top of her covers to be near her when she awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks. Perhaps he should not be so happy that she had woken from a fitful sleep and called for him while he was using the bathroom, but his heart had swelled when he rushed back into her room to find her reaching for him in the darkness. Beyond the affection, he had felt anger at her father, sorrow for her troubled spirit, and a surge of protective desire. He had whispered reassuringly to her and stroked her hair, then prayed to the gods for leniency once she had fallen asleep. Yes, this time out of harmless teasing out of the palace with people who obviously cared for her was good for her spirit.

During the time the adults had been teasing Cheetara, Wanda's eldest son had finally found the courage to creep up to Tygra. The tiger knelt down to the boy's level to avoid intimidating him. The boy looked at Tygra for a moment then pointed to the back door and began walking. Tygra followed curiously. The boy grabbed a ball from the basket and walked out the door. He walked to the far side of the yard and kicked the ball to Tygra. Tygra smiled and gently kicked the ball back. In silence they kicked the ball back and forth. Tygra thought of the times he had played ball with Lion-O when they were cubs, before they knew what competition was, content just to watch it roll from one brother to the other. Tygra could tell the calf was organizing his thoughts to say something, so he remained silent until the boy was ready.

"Now that the fighting is over, will we be able to play outside?" His voice was small and worried.

"You weren't allowed to play outside before?" Tygra asked and almost instantly winced at his stupidity. Of course the young wouldn't be able to play outside with the threat of siege arsenal. The boy shook his head.

"You'll be able to play outside now; everyone is safe now." The boy nodded but he still kept a somber face that unnerved Tygra; children shouldn't have to be so serious.

"My dad used to play ball with me." Tygra didn't have to ask what happened to his dad. Again Tygra felt rage for Cheetan's carelessness; he and Cheetara had stopped by the homes of too many widows with children to care for left uncertain due to Cheetan's needless struggle with Thundera.

"With your mother's permission, come to the palace to play ball whenever you wish; just tell the guards that Tygra said he would play ball with you." The boy nodded and smiled but didn't say anything else. After a few minutes Cheetara stepped out to tell him that they would be moving on to the next family on her list. Tygra picked up the ball and handed it back to the boy.

"Remember what I said, anytime." The boy smiled brightly. Tygra turned to walk towards the door.

"My name is Nehall." Tygra turned back to see the boy smiling and smiled back with a nod.

"Until next time, Nehall." Tygra waved, then walked out of the hut with Cheetara, heading down the cobblestone pathway towards the next house.  
................................................................................

Once they had finished visiting the last family they could for the day, Cheetara and Tygra began their walk back to the palace. The sun was starting to set over the high walls, painting the wide sky in beautiful shades of reds and oranges. As they walked passed a guard post on the wall, Tygra grabbed her hand and gently pulled Cheetara towards the earthen staircase. Cheetara furrowed her brows but began climbing with Tygra following her up. Tygra sat at the edge of the wall and grabbed her wicker basket as she tucked her dress beneath her legs to sit. They looked out over the expanse of lush grass to the sun making its pathway towards the horizon. Tygra had not had the luxury to watch the sun set in months, and he doubted Cheetara had either. They sat in silence for a time, both lost in their own thoughts of past and future.

"I used to watch the sunset all the time as a cub from the walls of Thundera." Tygra spoke after a long period of silence.

"Appreciating the colors?" Cheetara bit her lips to keep the blooming smile at bay. She could imagine a little rambunctious tiger slipping away from his nannies and driving the palace into an uproar until the figured out his hiding spot. Tygra looked over at Cheetara with an amused smile of his own.

"Appreciating the silence. The palace was always noisy and bustling, especially after Lion-O was born, but at sunset, a hush always fell over everything; I thought it was magic. The world would go silent for a few moments, then the noise would begin again once it was dark." Tygra turned back to watch the sun. Cheetara listened and found he was right. How had she never noticed the peaceful quiet? Perhaps because she had heard tigers were more solitary than other cats. If that was true, being around boisterous lions and other species constantly must have been tiring. They watched the sun continue its path in comfortable silence; both appreciating the colors and the company. Once the sun had disappeared, almost as if by instinct, the noise began again: mothers calling their children inside for dinner, clangs of blacksmiths' hammers striking metal, husbands coming in from their work to greet their wives and children, the marketers hawking the last of their wears before they too went home, and the taverns filling with bachelors and women looking for fun, food, and lively music. In the gloom and stress of the war, Cheetara had not noticed how lifeless the streets of Savannis had become, but now that the war was over, her people were recovering and eager to taste joy instead of bitter sorrow; it was her duty now to see that another generation grew knowing the magic of watching the sunset instead of cowering in their huts in fear.

Cheetara stood and offered her hand to Tygra. He took it, but did not use her to bear his weight, afraid to send both of them tumbling over the wall. She huffed, knowing he had taken her hand for show. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck, then gestured her towards the stairs. She snorted and tossed her long hair, sure the ends would flick his nose. They walked down the stairs and towards the palace, listening to the bustle of the city. Once they reached the palace, Ama came to take Cheetara's basket.

"Dinner has been waiting for you two," She playfully scolded, happy to see that Cheetara had had some time away from her mourning.

"Thank you, Ama. We'll take it in the smaller dining room." Cheetara began walking towards the dining chambers with Tygra in tow.

"Oh, and Princess, the handmaidens will be gathered in your chambers when you finish your meal." Ama shot Tygra a look that meant he was to stay out of Cheetara's room tonight. Tygra gave Cheetara a look, unsure if she was ready to sleep alone tonight. She raised her chin in that proud tilt from when he had first met her in his tent and nodded to him. Tygra nodded back hesitantly, wanting to tell her that he would be only a few doors down if she needed anything, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Of course, it's about time we began preparations." Cheetara waited for Ama's nod, then continued into the dining room. Tygra pulled out her chair and helped situate her at the smaller table; they had taken to eating at the smaller table since there was no point in using the feasting table built for more guests. Tygra had first suggested they eat at the counter top in the kitchen, hoping for a more relaxed atmosphere to encourage intimacy, but Cheetara had laughed and told him that Cook had banned her from eating in the kitchen as a child ever since she had sneakily eaten too many pastries at a banquet and gotten sick. Cook had yet to let her live that unfortunate event down which had seen her stomach turning from pastries ever since.

Once a platter of meat and fruit dipping sauce, warm bread and butter, and a beautiful salad were placed in front of each of them, they began to dig in, unaware of how hungry they had been while seeing to others all day. Tygra watched Cheetara eat, relieved to see her appetite was returning. His lower body tightened pleasurably when she gave a moan at the taste of a slice of bread smothered in warm butter. Tygra drank a sip of cool wine, hoping that would chill his fervor. Nights snuggled next to Cheetara had left an impression in his mind that he had yet to be able to relieve himself of and her little moans were not helping. He cleared his throat and brought up a topic he had been meaning to talk to her about.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" His voice sounded raw and high as if he were a kit going through puberty and learning how to roar for the first time. He cleared his throat again and took another sip.

"No, I have nothing serious planned." She pulled off another slice of bread.

"Good, I want you to start training with Panthro tomorrow morning and every morning until we're sure you can protect yourself."

"Combat training?" Her ears perked up a bit.

"Nothing extreme. I just want to make sure you'll be ok on your own."

"Of course." Cheetara gave him a sly smile and took a sip from her own glass. Looking back, Tygra should have known she had something devious on her mind.  
............................................................

"Alright your highness, let's see what you've got." Panthro held up his wooden training staff. It had been a while since he trained a novice, and for the sake of his sanity, he hoped she was more dedicated to her training then Lion-O. Cheetara held up the staff in a defensive position, crouching lower to make herself even smaller. Tygra nodded for them to begin. Cheetara's eyes flashed down to Panthro's feet and she bit back a smirk.

Cheetara launched herself towards Panthro so quickly, he barely had time to block before the wood met his face. Cheetara flashed again and Panthro could only focus on the golden trail left by her hair before she tapped her staff into the back of his knee. Panthro grunted as his left knee hit the floor unceremoniously. Cheetara stood behind him, leaning on her staff, smiling. Panthro grumbled and stood up to face her. He nodded, signaling he was ready to go again. His mind quickly adjusted to what he knew of her speed; this one would keep him on his toes. Cheetara flashed again and jumped, aiming her staff high above her head. Panthro raised his staff to block high, planning to use his superior strength to push her back, but at the last second she dropped her shoulders, rotated her staff and tapped him under the chin, sending his head back. She dropped to the ground in a crouch and pointed her staff at his groin. Panthro looked down to the smirking little cat, then at where her staff was aimed to strike and dropped his weapon in a gesture of surrender. Cheetara giggled and pulled her staff back, using it to help her stand. Panthro looked up to the dais where Tygra stood, clearly amused.

"Well she's a lot better than your brother, so there's that." Panthro chuckled and held his hand out to Cheetara. She shook his hand then turned to Tygra with her brow raised in challenge. He unfurled his whip and dropped it to the ground.

"She's good with a weapon," Tygra said, walking to the center of the sparring circle they had drawn with chalk. "But let's see how good she is without her staff." Tygra looked pointedly to the weapon she had chosen when she stepped in the ring with Panthro. Tygra had seen immediately that she had some training with the staff by how she tested its weight in her hand, not unusual since all training began with a wooden staff before moving on to specialized weapons.

"Hope the staff isn't the only thing you're trained with, Princess; that would make this really boring." Tygra sunk into his fighting stance and brought his fists up. Familiarity with the staff was one thing, but if she had never been trained with her own fists, they would need to remedy that immediately. All the training with the staff was useless if she didn't have one near her in a fight. Cheetara responded with her own stance. She initiated their dance, stepping around the circle. Tygra followed her lead, moving opposite. He nodded in approval; she was smart, testing to see how he moved since he had the advantage of seeing her spar with Panthro. Whoever had trained her knew what they were doing. Cheetara gave a test kick that would have sent him to the ground had he not been paying attention.

"You like to strike first, since you know you're faster." Tygra analyzed her strategy. He knew Cheetara was going to try to wear him down; she was faster but he was bigger. He didn't know how much stamina she had, but cheetahs were known for their quick bursts not their ability to last; he knew her trainer would have trained her for stamina, but her natural reliance on speed would take over in a long fight. If he could get her to the ground, it would be over. Tygra gave a test kick of his own and was rewarded with a shot to his stomach. He grunted at the power packed behind such a small punch; getting her to the ground was obviously not going to be as easy as he thought. Tygra's eyes flickered to Panthro, who stood on the dais drinking a cup of water Ama had given him. It may have seemed like he was just holding a conversation with the cat, but he was also analyzing Cheetara's strengths and weaknesses for their future training sessions.

Cheetara moved silently, feigning right then coming back to her left and swinging with her left. Tygra blocked with his left then jabbed quickly with his right. Cheetara swing blocked his jab then brought her defense back up.

'Great, she's ambidextrous.' Tygra thought with a snort. It would be that much harder to take her down when he had to avoid power blows from both of her hands; he had underestimated her. While Tygra knew some women were in the Clerics and army, it was not a common occupation for the women of Thundera to be fighters, especially high born women. Tygra was now eager to see what all Cheetara could do.

Tygra watched Cheetara's eyes scan his body, looking for any type of weak spot. Her eyes lit up briefly, and Tygra prepared himself for her next attack. She flashed forward then left and right, drawing his eyes to follow her. She threw a right punch then followed up with a left jab, moving her feet to push him back. At the last second she brought her left knee up, trying to strike him in the stomach. Tygra blocked her knee with one arm then tried to jab through her block with his other. Cheetara blocked his punch and jumped back to create space between them, reassessing her strategy.

"You're better on your feet then I expected." Cheetara breathed out with a smile, wiping sweat from her brow.

"That is surely a compliment coming from you." Tygra smiled back. "An apology is in order."

"How so?" Cheetara raised her eyebrow; he had not done anything insulting or to hurt her.

"I have never sparred with a high born woman before; despite Panthro's words, I expected you to fight more like my brother." Tygra gave a sheepish, almost embarrassed chuckle. Panthro burst out laughing, spilling some of his water on the floor. Ama glared lightly then handed him a towel to clean up the mess.

"She would have had Lion-O on his ass with her first assault. Considering her pretty face, I bet Lion-O would still be trying to talk his way out of sparring with her when she's already swinging." Panthro laughed so hard he was coughing. Tygra couldn't hold back his own laugh as he jabbed at Cheetara.

"That is the second time you have commented on Lion-O's ability; is Lion-O not a good fighter?" Cheetara blocked his blow then threw a right-left combo aimed at his stomach. Tygra dodged her blows and kicked at her, which she blocked with a leg check.

"Lion-O rarely steps in the ring, much to Panthro's displeasure." Tygra nodded up and Cheetara took a quick glance at Panthro's stormy expression.

"That kid constantly skipped morning training, left me madder than Tygra being awakened from his beauty sleep in the morning." Cheetara chuckled at Panthro's gruff reply and Tygra shot him a glare.

"You must have been very upset then; Tygra harnesses the wrath of the gods when he is awakened at first light." Cheetara smirked and Panthro shook with laughter.

"Well aren't you both so cute, making friends." Tygra grumbled and dodged a right hook. Cheetara swung her left fist, not expecting Tygra to move towards her instead of blocking or dodging. Tygra grabbed her right arm and pinned it to her back. Cheetara gasped as he pulled her close, causing her to arch her back and press her breasts into his chest. She positioned her free claws at his face while he positioned his at her rib cage. They stood for a moment, both panting against each other until Tygra nodded and released her. He moved behind her to check her shoulder blade for injury from his grip. Satisfied that he had not hurt her, he walked over to the dais to grab a towel for her. He tossed the towel to her and grabbed one of his own. Ama handed him a cup of water then stepped down to give Cheetara her own. Cheetara wiped the sweat from her brow and neck before handing the towel to Ama and thanking her for the water.

"Not a soldier of Savannis, and yet trained like one." Tygra stared pointedly at Cheetara. "You did not see fit to give a full answer when we met?"

"The wise never reveal themselves fully to an enemy." Cheetara's eyes challenged him and her words were nonchalant.

"Am I your enemy, Cheetara?" He watched her face for any sign of emotion, but her eyes revealed nothing more than caution and light amusement.

"You were then." She took a sip of her water, but kept their eyes connected over the rim of her glass. She lowered the glass and began walking towards her chambers with Ama.

"And now?" He waited for her response with eyes narrowed. Cheetara stopped and threw him a seductive look over her shoulder.

"You may not be enemy, but only time will tell if you are ally." She turned back and walked out of the throne room, allowing her hips to sway harder from side to side, knowing his eyes would follow their swing. Tygra felt a growl low in his chest but stopped the sound from exiting. Panthro walked up and put his hand on Tygra's shoulder.

"She continues to be full of surprises. I'm almost jealous." Panthro smirks. Tygra released the growl, unable to choke it back fast enough.

"Don't get your fur in a bunch, cub." Panthro chuckled and shook his head at the tigers possessive streak; if there was one thing that riled Tygra up, it was sharing.

"She's spoken for, Panthro." Tygra released a warning growl, his eyes narrowed at the thought of a challenge.

"Of course, of course," Panthro tugged Tygra towards the men's bathing chamber. "But if I was a younger cat, I would challenge you for her." Tygra socked Panthro in the arm causing Panthro to laugh so loudly, Tygra was sure the entire palace heard him.


End file.
